


The Taste of Pie

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire room smelled of warmth and sweetness and – were those apples? He set the case against the wall and moved back to the oven. He leaned over it and breathed in again. Oh God, it smelled so good; his mouth watered. Licking his lips, he kneeled down and opened the oven door. Heat washed over him and he gazed longingly at the half-baked pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Pie

Cronus stepped into the apartment and he was immediately greeted by the warm scent of something baking and, oh God, it smelled _good_. He shifted the guitar case on his shoulder as he slunk into the narrow kitchen. He glanced at the oven and breathed in deeply. The entire room smelled of warmth and sweetness and – were those apples? He set the case against the wall and moved back to the oven. He leaned over it and breathed in again. Oh God, it smelled so good; his mouth watered. Licking his lips, he kneeled down and opened the oven door. Heat washed over him and he gazed longingly at the half-baked pie.

"Cronus!” The musician jumped, nicking his hand against the open door as Kankri rushed over and slammed the oven shut. “I am very sorry that I startled you, but you must know that you cannot leave an oven door open while something is cooking! It must be kept at a constant temperature for a certain amount of time otherwise it will not cook properly.”

“I’m sorry chief, but it just smelled so good. I had to take a quick look.”

“I understand that it does smell enticing, but you have to learn to control yourself, Cronus.” Kankri sighed, exasperated. “Also,” he added as he flipped a switch next to the oven controls. “There is a window and a light so that you can view the item inside without needing to open the door.” He pulled his hand back and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. Cronus hung his head apologetically, cradling one of his hands. Kankri noticed this and stepped forward, asking about it.

“It’s nothing, just nicked my hand.” Kankri reached for the other’s hand and pulled it close to his face. There was a small, red burn forming and Kankri pulled him over to the sink.

“Oh Cronus, even if I am talking, you need to take care of yourself.” He turned on the facet and pulled Cronus’ hand under the cool stream of water. “If you burn yourself, even if it is as tiny as this is, you need to pour cool water on it. It cools the burn down and significantly improves healing so that it will heal much more quickly and it will not scar as much.” Cronus shifted as Kankri explained.

“But Kan,” he whined. “I only nicked it.”

“It doesn’t matter. Keep your hand like that for, oh, eighteen more minutes.”

“But Kan!”

“No buts, Cronus.” Kankri moved back to the oven, checking the timer. He smiled slightly.

“Oh Cronus?” Cronus perked up from his pouting over the sink. “The pie should be done and cooled by the time you are done over there by the sink. If you are good, you can have a slice for dinner.” Kankri wiped his hands on a towel as Cronus grinned happily.

~o~

Eighteen minutes and some fumbling and playful tickling later, Cronus and Kankri sat on their couch, plates stacked high with apple pie with caramel sauce dribbled over it. Cronus set his plate aside and picked up one of his guitars. He tuned it and strummed a few notes, wincing slightly as he hit the place he burned his hand on the strings.

“Hey Kan? Could you do me a favor?” Kankri turned to the other, setting his fork down. “Could you kiss me better?” Cronus wiggled his eyebrows seductively. He flinched back, laughing sheepishly at the deadpan look Kankri gave him.

“Okay, okay chief. I was only joking.” He leaned over his guitar and took another bite of the pie, finishing off his slice. He all but moaned in delight at the taste as he leaned back. He strummed the guitar again and began playing. As he played, Kankri shifted closer. He accepted the extra warmth, but said nothing about it. A few minutes later, Kankri set down his now empty plate.

“Did you enjoy the pie, Cronus?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, it was wonderful Kan,” he replied, still playing. He noticed that Kankri seemed to have moved closer. “Thanks for making it.”

“Would you like some more?” Kankri asked it all quiet-like and Cronus nodded, setting aside the guitar. He made a move to stand when he felt soft, warm lips press against his own. The kiss honestly took him by surprise – Kankri hardly ever initiated things like this – and as it took him a little too long to process what was happening, Kankri moved back. Kankri opened his mouth to mutter an apology, but Cronus slid his fingers into the other’s hair and pulled him close. As Cronus kissed Kankri, he flicked his tongue over the other’s lips. _Oooh_ , they still tasted like pie. Cronus licked the other’s lips, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Kankri’s hair was soft and he made soft, little noises as Cronus ran his fingers through his hair. The two parted for air before Cronus attacked his mouth again. He could still taste pie on Kankri’s lips and when they parted, Cronus could still taste pie on Kankri’s tongue.

After a little while, they parted again, breathing heavily. Kankri lifted Cronus’ hand and kissed his burn.

“All better?”


End file.
